Between the Scenes and After the Credits Roll
by FroofyB
Summary: My submission to my own challenge on KAEX. Since the watch along discussions began posting, I dug out this never before submitted story and decided it would really make for a nice challenge. I cleaned it up and added a bit since it was the very first Voltron story I wrote. Hope you enjoy what I always wanted to happen within the movie Fleet of Doom. Rated T due to Lance's mouth.


Between the Scenes and After the Credits Roll

[_Princess Allura's room just after Keith rescues her from Haggar's dream dimension_]

"No body's ever gonna believe this." Keith said as Allura approaches him.

They grasp each other's hands tightly. Keith gently pulls the princess into his warmth. Allura smiles enjoying the loving embrace from the man she has fallen deeply in love with. Not wanting to let go but knowing they have to, Keith pulls back and looks into ocean blue eyes, "We'll have to talk about this…but right now we need to get to our lions and stop this attack, the team needs us."

"As much as I hate to let go, I know you're right. So let's get to it then, shall we? The sooner we destroy Zarkon's Fleet of Doom, the sooner we get back to us."

Allura rises up on tip toes to kiss Keith's lips quickly then spins on her heel and while still holding hands, they take off for castle control. The young Voltron Captain and Princess of Arus have at long last shared a bit of the feelings they have been hiding for so long. However, they know they have yet to reveal the depth that their love goes for the other.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

[_Victory celebration after the Fleet of Doom's defeat_]

Once everyone congratulates each other, they begin to mingle and break into smaller groups to share further adventures and stories. During which time, two figures slowly break away to seek a quiet place to be together.

Checking to be sure that no one notices them leaving together, Keith leads Allura to the cockpit of black lion. He flips a few switches and the monitor comes to life. The view screen displays the sights and sounds of the celebration outside. Turning back to the princess, Keith pulls her towards himself then into his lap as he sits in the command chair. Dark brown eyes become locked with ocean blues as their lips brush lightly at first and then press together, softly, sweetly conveying controlled emotions.  
>After several minutes, the princess pulls back slightly to catch her breath. Keith opens his eyes as a look of loss and confusion spread across his handsome features.<p>

"Keith, I have to tell you something."

The captain looks nervously into the princess's beautiful face, hoping that she doesn't regret what has just happened between them. He becomes fearful that she is about to tell him they made a mistake and can't be together as anything more than friends or that no one else can know.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

[_Inside Black Lion_]

Seeing the look on the handsome commander's face, Allura takes a deep breath, and continues, "Haggar was right, I do love you. It's crazy that it took her inner struggles to make me realize what I have in you. So many times we could have lost each other without ever letting the other know what's been in our hearts for so long. Haggar made me see that and now I'm ready to take the next step with you. Keith… you are my everything, have been forever. Please let me love you."

Leaning over, she places a passionate kiss on Keith's lips. Without any hesitation, he pulls her in tighter as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Allura suddenly feels the tip of Keith's tongue caressing her lips and instinctively, she slowly opens her mouth. Keith quickly accepts the invitation and seeks to taste more of his princess. Allura's tongue touches Keith's and they entwine together, flicking and darting with each other. The intensity of their passion is mounting quickly but neither is willing to stop it. Allura runs her fingers through her captain's thick luscious locks as he in turn runs his hands up and down massaging her back gently.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After a few minutes, Keith breathlessly breaks the kiss, "I love you too Allura. I think I've always loved you since I don't remember a time when I didn't. But we need to slow down a bit before we go too far too fast. We've just been through an emotional battle…" Then whispering almost to himself, "God I must be insane…"

Keith closes his eyes and shakes his head, trying desperately to calm his raging hormones. After a few deep breaths, he continues, "I don't want our first time together to be here. It should be someplace…well…" As Keith is trying hard to bring forth the words, Allura is making it difficult by placing butterfly kisses all over his face and trailing downward toward his neck.

The princess is becoming bolder and pulls down the zipper to the captain's flight suit. She reaches in to run her hand down his well sculpted chest, drawing a gasp and moan from her love. Smiling seductively, she brings her hand back up and holds his chin to look directly into his eyes.

"Keith, look at me." He does as bidden but what Allura sees takes her breath away. She's never seen so much love, passion, and desire before. '_How is he able to hold back when I know it's tearing him up inside?_' Allura wonders to herself.

"I know what you are saying and you're right. It's just that I've been waiting and wanting to touch you for so long, I can't help myself. Maybe we do need to take a step back and slow it down. But please don't ask me to hide this anymore."

"I wouldn't dream of keeping us a secret. Of course I think everybody already knew we loved each other, except for us. I think it's time to test the waters. We still need to talk this out but for now, I just want to walk back out there, holding your hand and see what happens. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea and a fabulous start!" Allura smiles at him and slowly releases their embrace.

Keith gently lets Allura down off his lap, then they take a moment to straighten themselves out and together they exit black lion. While holding hands, smiling and gazing into each other's eyes every few steps, they approached their friends…their family.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

[_Celebration outside_]

Looking over the shoulders of Cliff and Jeff, Lance spots the missing members of the lion Voltron team. A huge grin covers his face as he sees them approach still holding hands and smiling. Then just before they reach the group, they drop their hands. Lance loses his grin and starts to become angry. '_So they think they're gonna hide it from us? Hell, we've all known way before they did!_'

The red lion pilot's inner musings gain the attention of the vehicle Voltron's captain. "So what's dampened your spirits McClain? This is a party…and you're usually the life of the party."

Before Lance can reply they hear, "Would 'ya look at that?" and "Wow, am I seeing things?" among other exclamations of wonder from both teams. While the lieutenant wasn't looking, Keith and Allura wrapped their arms around each other once they were close enough for all to see.

"Hot damn! It's about time you two!"

Keith and Allura look knowingly at Lance. The rest all smile and everyone shouts simultaneously, "SHUT UP LANCE!" Both Voltron Forces run to the happy couple to congratulate them on the victory as well as their new found relationship.


End file.
